The Valor chronicles
by arkofcreation1214
Summary: Jenny. She looks ordinary, sounds ordinary but is anything but ordiary. A girl that is the daughter of the 'Doctor'. A looming threat floods the universe, and can she stop it without her father?
1. prolouge

Hi guys! This is only a prolouge of what will be a number of stories about what happened to Jenny after the events of 'the doctor's daughter'. After watching the episode, I thought there will be billions of stories about this but I was wrong.

I know, I know, it's only 400 words long. But give it a go, please!

* * *

It was a dark night.

Darkness cast over the girl, wrapping her around in a soft blanket of nothingness. The girl looked up at the midnight sky, watching the countless stars glitter softly. A kind breeze swept across her face, making her long, wild hair dance in the wind. She breathed in the clean, pure air; relaxing her and making her feel better.

There was a gentle gush of the rustling trees and bushes, along with the distant sound of waves going in and out on a deserted beach. The girl smiled in peace to herself, loving the harmony of each sound, liking the way that they made the sound of nature. The music of mother earth.

Her mind was wandering, drifting. She was looking for someone- but there was a great big universe in front of her. Finding that one man may be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack… no, it would be much harder than that. But the girl never gave up. Her legs would keep on running, looking for that one man who she just needed to find.

The wind was getting stronger and a couple of eerie, looming clouds came and began engulfing the twinkling stars; but the girl didn't seem to notice. She was trapped in a chasm of her own thoughts. Where was the man? How could she get to him? Little did the girl know that the man wasn't that hard to find. Find trouble and you'll eventually find him. Humming a small tune, she skipped down from the rocks she was standing on. She trotted slowly across the deserted plain of long wavy grass.

Little did the girl know, this was a beginning of a gigantic adventure, with the universe at stake. And she was in the middle of it all…

This made Jenny's adventures start, the adventures of the doctor's daughter.

* * *

Right, I hope it wasn't terrible... Tell me if it was or if it wasn't. Just simply press that 'Go' button underneath this sentence and tell me! Or... not.

Anyway, that's all from me for now! Bye!


	2. Attack!

Well, here's the next chapter. It's, ooh, around 900 words longer than the other one. Anyway, let's get on with it shall we?

What about Clom?

Jenny thought, looking at the screen in front of her. It let Jenny see what kind of planets there where and it's galactic co-ordinates. She was right now looking at a big, fat, plump planet. She signed as she pushed the thought out of her head. Spending an afternoon in a tiny claustrophobic spaceship, looking at the console to set where to go next was enough to make anyone go half-mad.

After leaving Messaline, Jenny thought it was all going to be fun and adventure. Instead it was anything **but** that. Messaline was a deserted planet with deserted moons and all its neighbors where deserted too. She was right now in the middle of a planet with no name, with no people, no trees, no buildings, no anything. Just a long sea of sand covering the entire planet. And to make things even better, she was lost.

CRACK

Jenny whipped her head round when she heard a splintering sound that seemed to be coming from outside her small rickety ship. She noticed a small crack on the wall of her vehicle. The crack then slowly began to spread, as if there were a hammer on the other side, slowly trying to make its way into the ship. The crack widened a tiny bit making sand hurl into Jenny's face.

_Oh, brilliant, a sandstorm._ Jenny thought bitterly as she peered into the crack. Her eyes met a pair of beady black ones. No… it wasn't a pair, it was a few dozen. Around 24 pairs of black evil eyes glared back at Jenny, making her jump back in surprise.

"Hello!" She smiled, hoping to try and be friendly to whatever it was. "What's you're…"

But before she could finish her sentence, the wall of her ship collapsed, making even more sand fly into her face. Jenny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and squinted through all the smoke. The ship had been ripped through the middle, leaving a jagged hole were once all of Jenny's navigational system was. Despite this, she smiled for a split second.

Only for a split second though.

--

Her attacker was scorpion-like in appearance. It was a dull grayish-brownish color, the same color as the sand, with a menacing looking singer attached to the end of a tail and 2 war-hammer like pincers, it didn't exactly look friendly. The pincers looked blunt from the position Jenny was in but the damage it did told her otherwise; all the equipment it destroyed were cut cleanly in half. The time-lady couldn't but help think that it would be useless without its stingers and pincers; in fact, she even wondered how the thing kept itself upright with that puny body of his. Whatever it was it had just blocked the ship's only exit though… Without warning, the scorpion launched its stinger right at Jenny, fortunately hitting the screen instead of impaling Jenny's stomach.

_Goodbye Clom_ Jenny thought grimly. She must have got this grim humor from her dad- who else would say such a thing when their life's in danger? Half of the scorpion's body had made its way into the ship now, as it had somehow wriggled through the rather small gap it had managed to dig. The sand was really beginning to bug her; she could hardly see a thing now.

As the time-lady screamed in desperation, she saw her only hope. It was a big red button with the word 'ONLY USE THIS FOR EMERGENCYS'. Jenny reached for it desperately, but her hands only met the pincers of the scorpion. She cursed as it cut her finger. Blood oozed out of it but she endured the pain, focusing on how to push the button. As a tiny drop fell onto the floor, the scorpion ran towards it, licking the floor clean. Its mouth seemed to be located somewhere underneath its belly and it seemed to love blood.

_I'm being attacked by a blood-thirsty killer scorpion. Brilliant._ Jenny thought sourly, sucking her finger in pain. She flung her leg at the scorpion, hoping to make it flinch by kicking it in the face. To Jenny's dismay, she realized that the scorpion's stinger had found its way into her leg. She screamed in excruciating pain as there was a horrible snap. It was most likely the sound of her leg breaking. Gritting her teeth, Jenny wrenched an iron bar from the ruins of her ship and used it to try and ward off the scorpion. As she did a drop of blood trickled down onto the emergency button from her finger.

It all happened so fast.

The scorpion dived for the tiny drop of food, plummeting its head onto the button. The remaining screens and consoles that were still intact started beeping in a red light. As soon as Jenny knew it, the seat she was on was thrust into the air as the roof of the ship opened. While she was around 20 meters in the air, there was a faint explosion beneath her.

Jenny whooped in joy, trying to push out of her mind that she had just lost her only transport, the bones in her legs where snapped and that she was lost in the middle of nowhere. And that she was 20 meters above ground, falling to her death.

THUD

--

Meanwhile, halfway across the galaxy, there was a meeting in a dark room. An un-humanoid shape glided towards its master.

"Report." The superior one said. Its voice made it sound like it was strangled and feeble, like an old man. But there was a tiny hint of insanity that was hiding in the single word. In absolute silence, the un-humanoid shaped thing moved slowly towards its superior; but in caution, as if it was scared of its master.

"**THE SHIP HAS BEEN DESTROYED BUT THERE IS NO BODY OF THE GIRL."** It spoke in a harsh metal voice- the sound that you will get if you tampered with a normal person and took all of its emotions away except hate. **"IT IS SUPSPECTED THAT SHE HAS USED THE EMERGENCY EXIT SYSTEM."**

"Interesting…" The superior one said, stroking his chin. A billion calculations flooded his mind at once. "So she isn't a just a simple girl after all. Where is she?"

"**GALACTIC CO-ORDINATES SECTOR 45-KP7. OTHERWISE KNOWN AS GRAVELENSKORR."** The name ment nothing to the superior one- he had never heard of it before. He flicked a switch that was on a box located near his thigh. The reporter began exiting, trying to escape from its master.

"Prepare for takeoff." The superior one barked at a nearby inferior. He moved towards the one who had just reported. This time he jabbed a metal, clawed finger onto a big red button. The reporter exploded before it had time to even scream, its insides incinerated while his casing became junk. "Failure won't be tolerated."

"Our time has come, my children." The superior one levitated in the air, ready to address the billions of foot soldiers that made his army. "TONIGHT, WE WILL ADVANCE OUR PLAN AND I, DAVROS, WILL LEAD YOU INTO BATTLE. EXTERTINATE THE GIRL AND THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" **Billions of his foot soldiers, Daleks, all chanted there battle-cry in triumph, shrieking at the top of their voices with their metallic screaming. **"EXTERMINATE!!"**

* * *

Well, there you have it. Davros is back, and so are his Daleks. Will Jenny survive? What are the Daleks planning? What color are my socks?

All these questions may be awnsered in the next chapter. Or the one after that. Or the one after that one.

R&R please! Bye!


End file.
